wonder woman & captain america
by PlayTendo2000
Summary: this is my first instalment of a comic book crossover universe. takes place in world war 2


Wonder woman & Captain America

Prologue

I used to want to protect this world, and I still do. But now I see that it's not as simple as it may seem. My name is Diana prince, but you know me as…Wonder woman,

Wonder Woman; first person view

For thousands of years I lived on the island of themyscira. Alongside my amazon sisters, we were created by the gods as fierce warriors to protect man. However my mother Hippolyta forbad us to medal with the problems that MAN had, she did not believe that they deserved our help. I admit I did not understand how she could even think that. If we did not project man then why would we be here in the first place? Every afternoon I would sit on a Clift next to the ocean to try to understand why my mother's thoughts, on one particular day I saw what looked like a flying horseless carriage crashing down into the sea. I jumped into the deep sea to investigate. I saw a symbol on the carriage. It looked like a blood red skull with six tentacles beneath it. As I investigated further I saw a man breaking free from his bounds and breaking the glass that surrounded him with a red, white, and blue shield with a large star on it. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. Then a loud boom was heard from above us. He seemed to know what it was and from the look on his face, something bad was about to happen.

The man; first person view

I saw an island that wasn't on any map. But I didn't care, I had to hide before HYDRA could locate me. But they found me faster than expected and shot me down, I quickly got out of the plane by breaking the glass with my shield, I was shocked to see a woman who I assumed was trying to help me out. Then I realized that she lived on the island! Before I could even think of another question I heard a loud boom. It was one of HYDRA'S Missile's trying to get rid of me! I quickly grabbed the woman and swam towards the surface. She then punched me right in the face. What do you think you're doing!? She yelled very loudly at me. I pointed at the missile and shouted, THAT AIRCRAFT JUST LAUNCED A MISSILE AT US! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THAT MISSILE HITS US! She saw it and actually jumped out of the water so high and grabbed the missile, throwing it towards the aircraft that launched the missile so hard that the aircraft blew up in an instant. I was puzzled to think anyone could possess this kind of power.

Wonder Woman; first person view

The; air craft: as he called it was obliterated. As I went back to get the man to the island I was surprised to find he was already on the shore. I landed next beside him. You can fly!? The man shouted. And you can't? I thought everyone had the power to fly? I spoke confusingly. Before any more words could be said I heard someone scream at the man. GET AWAY FROM HER! It was my mother, she had at least ten amazon warriors next to her. Friend of yours? The man said. Then noises I never heard before were heard behind us. Men wearing black masked and black armor with the same symbol on the flying horseless carriage. There were so many of them. My mother summoned even more amazon warriors ready to battle. The man was actually ready to battle with us. I asked why he would fight his own kind.

The man; first person view.

Because there not my kind. I swung my shield causing HYDRA Agents to fall. Me and the strange woman were fighting side by side. Punching and kicking. But they seemed to come back one by one. Luckily so did these feisty women. Bows were shot against guns and the strange women were doing backflips and all kinds of circus acrobatically stuff. We finally defeated them. But despite me aiding them. They brought me into a castle. For questioning.

Hippolyta; first person view

We tied him in the lasso of Hestia. And we0 asked who he was. The rope started to burn hi,. The lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth. My name is Steve Rogers. But people at the army base call me captain America. We were confused. An army base? We asked. You mean like the army of yours? There not my army. They are HYDRA. A group of super Nazi's that intended on taking over the world. lead by a dictator obsessed with turning the world into his own personal kingdom. Who is this man!? We asked. We call him, Red Skull. What is your part in this? We asked once again. I was a part of a secret weapon called the super soldier serum. I'm what you would call an anti-Nazi, I was sent on a mission to gather Intel on the Skulls next move. He is working on his own super soldier serum. He tried once before and it worked. But not without side effects. His skin turned red, his nose fell off, and that's why we call him the Red skull. But that's beside the point. His newer version of the super soldier serum could be much deadlier then anything we ever faced. He could win the war. My daughter stepped in. war? What war?

You don't know? Said Rogers. It's the war to end all wars. Destruction beyond imagination. Millions of people dying. Men, women, even children aren't safe! The skull tortures anyone who gets in his way and even those who want nothing out of it! Some into slavery and others are executed, all because they don't fit his image. If he wins the war…the whole world is going to end. After the questioning was over. I had him sent to a prison to decide his fate. Should he leave or die. The gods will decide.

Wonder woman

I was horrified by Steve's words. I begged my mother to allow us to help them. But she said that mankind does not deserve our help. I could not take my mother's selfless actions anymore. That night I broke Steve free from his prison. Gathered all of our greatest weapons. Steve and I managed to take our own flying horseless carriage, the invisible jet. Steve was baffled that such a thing could exist. But soon we were off. To fight in a great war.


End file.
